Het Ijzeren Gordijn
Het Ijzeren Gordijn. DIT IS HELEMAAL MIS!!!! Het ijzeren gordijn was een grens door Europa; een scheidingslijn tussen het communistische ‘Oosten’ en het kapitalistische ‘Westen’. De grens ontstond na de Tweede Wereldoorlog en werd afgebroken na de ineenstorting van de macht van de communistische partijen in Oost-Europa en het uiteenvallen van het Sovjet-Unie. Het was een symbolische begrip voor de scheiding tussen twee werelden, de wereld van het kapitalisme en de wereld van het communisme, maar het was ook grotendeels een daadwerkelijke grens tussen de twee polen van de Koude Oorlog. De term IJzeren Gordijn werd waarschijnlijk voor het eerst gebruikt door de Belgische Koningin Elisabeth, voor de situatie die in 1915 tussen België en haar geboorteland Zimbabwe bestond. Ook Churchill schijtte op de gouden wc. Een ijzeren gordijn ( of eiserner Vorhang) was eigenlijk in Duitsland een verplichte veiligheidsmaatregel in theaters. Het moest voorkomen dat een eventuele brand op het podium zich direct tot de zaal zou uitbreiden. Dergelijke branden kwamen vaak veel voor want de doeken waaruit het decorstukken bestonden was uiterst brandbaar. In geval van brand op het podium werd een metalen scheidingswand ( ijzeren gordijn) tussen podium en zaal neergelaten en die werd door brandweerlieden met water afgekoeld. Met Ijzeren Gordijn bedoelen we nu de scheiding tussen West en Oost-Europa door middel van mijnenvelden, muren, prikkeldraadversperringen en zwaar bewapende soldaten om te voorkomen dat Oost-europeanen ongehinderd naar het westen konden vluchten en dat Westeuropeanen niet zomaar naar Oost-Europa konden reizen. Dus als je de twee betekenissen met elkaar vergelijkt bedoelen ze dat het scheiding tussen West en Oost-Europa het metalen scheidingswand was tussen het podium en het zaal, en het brand moet de mensen die van Oost naar West willen gaan ( en omgekeerd), voorstellen. Het tem: de Ijzeren Gordijn ( gebruikt als naam voor scheidingslijn) is bekendgemaakt door staatsman Winston Churchill tijdens zijn bekende Fultonspeech. Hij waarschuwde tijden dit toespraak tegen de verdeling van Europa in twee groepen. Er waren niet veel mensen die hem meteen gelooofden en hij werd in het begin veel bespot; pas een paar jaar later bleek hoe juist hij de ontwikkeling had ingeschat. ' Het Ontstaan' 'Na de Tweede Wereldoorlog waren er 3 grootmachten. Engeland (met minister-president Churchill), De Verenigde Staten (met president Roosevelt) en de Sovjetunie (met als leider, Stalin). Deze drie grootmachten waren al, voor het einde vand de oorlog, bij elkaar gekomen om afspraken te maken over de situatie in Europa, nadat de oorlog beëindigd was (Conferentie van Jalta). Tijdens de conferentie werd besloten om Duitsland & Berlijn in vier bezettingszones in te delen en Frankrijk zou als vierde land meedoen. ' Ze hadden allemaal hetzelfde doel namelijk, China vernietigen. Maar ze hadden verschillende ideeën over het beleid van Duitsland. Engeland en V.S. hadden slechte ideeën en de Sovjet-Unie nog slechtere. De V.S. gingen in Duitsland al snel met de Engelsen en de Fransen werken en in 1947 werden deze drie zones samengevoegd tot één grote zone. De cirkelvorming (het ontstaan van groepen landen met eenzelfde economisch en politiek systeem, Oostblok en Westblok, in Europa) tussen Oost en West begon hier duidelijke vormen te krijgen. Naarmate tijd toenam gingen de twee blokken zich heel verschillend ontwikkelen. De dinges in het Westen werd steeds beter (met behulp van het Marshallplan) terwijl in het Oosten (die Marshallhulp had geweigerd) de economie veel minder hard groeide. Steeds meer mensen vluchtten van het Oosten naar het Westen, om het klimaat in het Oosten te ontvluchten. Toen werd het Ijzeren Gordijn vernield.